El tronco del árbol
by Unviciomas
Summary: Las estaciones pasan, pero su amor es como un árbol, las hojas se van y vienen, pero el tronco siempre está allí. Reto.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Claim:**Alice/Jasper

**Summary:** Las estaciones pasan, pero su amor es como un árbol, las hojas se van y vienen, pero el tronco siempre está allí.

** Notas:** Para el reto _Palabras Para El Recuerdo_, del Foro LOL. (Palabra clave: Estaciones)

* * *

**El tronco del árbol**

**Invierno**

Lleva meses buscándolo. Aquel rubio no es una presa fácil. Cada vez que tiene una visión y va allí donde se supone que debería estar, él parece cambiar de decisión y de vuelta todo comienza.

Está nevando y ella se encuentra recorriendo las calles de Philadelphia. Tiene una visión de él en un pequeño y oscuro bar.

Recorre las calles buscando aquel lugar. Cuando lo encuentra se decepciona al ver que él no esta allí. Vivir para buscarlo la está cansando, pero sabe que, por laguna razón, se necesitan mutuamente.

Espera una, dos, tres horas y él no aparece. Se siente desencantada y un tanto triste. Siempre que no logra encontrarlo sucede lo mismo. Al principio se siente desgraciada, pero luego otra visión aparece y su ánimo y ganas de encontrarlo también lo hacen.

Está por retirarse cuando una ligera brisa la alcanza y se da cuenta de que alguien entró al lugar. Mira un tanto indiferente hacia la puerta, cuando se da cuenta de que es él, _realmente _es él.

Y se acerca, le habla de manera rápida y le dice que la hizo esperar demasiado tiempo. Pero ese tiempo, ese sufrimiento, esa incertidumbre, no es importante cuando él pronuncia con una voz ronca un suave y de un ligero acento sureño un "_Lo siento, señorita"_

Salen del bar y una fría brisa los alcanza, pero a Alice no le importa, porque está segura de que a partir de ahora, todo será un poco más cálido en su vida.

* * *

**Primavera**

Se encuentra cómoda al lado de Jasper. Él es un hombre hermoso, tanto por dentro como por fuera, que a pesar de haber sufrido mucho y de haber cometido muchos errores, tiene muchas cosas bonitas que darle al mundo.

Las cosas entre ellos están floreciendo. Antes de encontrarse sus vidas pasaron por un largo invierno cruel y la escarcha todavía se negaba a salir del todo, pero poco a poco el hielo se iba derritiendo y el pasto verde comenzaba a aparecer, tal y como sucedía en el parque en el que se encontraban en aquel momento.

Y ahora ríen y son un poco más felices. El espíritu de la primavera, la más hermosa de las estaciones, los llena. Es una época en la que el amor fluye en el aire, en el que el color va iluminando un poco más sus vidas y en la cual están un poco más dispuestos a amar.

Ella le sonríe mientras se sientan sobre una manta en el medio de un prado cualquiera. No hay humanos en la zona y es divertido poder relajarse un poco después de tanta tensión, pues Jasper aún no se adapta a la idea de ser vegetariano.

Jasper se sienta a su lado, cierra los ojos y empieza a cantar una suave canción. Está en paz consigo mismo y a Alice aquello le encanta.

Cuando termina, se da la vuelta y la mira a los ojos. No hay mucho para decir, mucho menos cuando él puede sentir lo que ella siente y ella puede ver lo que él va a hacer a cada instante, y por eso Jasper decide besarla.

La besa de manera suave, delicada, como si ella fuera una muñeca de porcelana y él estuviera intentando no romperla y Alice siente como si todas las mariposas del mundo estuvieran merodeando en su estómago.

La primavera, definitivamente es maravillosa.

* * *

**Verano**

Son vampiros y para ellos no hay estación más tediosa que el verano. No pueden moverse mucho de día y tienen que evitar que haya humanos en los alrededores cada vez que lo hacen.

El brillo de sus pieles los delata y allí en donde están el sol parece pegar más fuerte que nunca. Es imposible que puedan irse de ahí hasta que oscurezca y ya están un poco hartos de la situación.

Además, Jasper odia el verano. Le hace recordar las tardes en Texas cuando era chico y la ropa se pegaba a su piel sudorosa y caliente. También, le recuerda a los días con María, en los que la sangre ebulliciosa y cálida de las victimas llenaba su garganta y mataba un poco la molesta sed.

Ese último recuerdo lo enloquece. El calor, la sangre y que esté irritado no son una buena combinación. Eso hace que se desespere un poco y que su fuerza de voluntad comience a flaquear. Pero, como desde el instante en el que la conoció, sabe que cuenta con que tiene a Alice a su lado y ella no va a permitir que cometa ninguna estupidez de la que después se arrepienta.

Porque Alice, con su infinita alegría de vivir hace que aquellos ratos escondidos en la sombra sean perfectos, que la sangre deje de ser una prioridad en su existencia y que ella y sólo ella pueda ser el motivo por el cual vivir, incluso en el agobiante y caluroso verano.

* * *

**Otoño**

Está comenzando a refrescar y las hojas se desprenden de los árboles para danzar por los cielos. Está atardeciendo y ambos se encuentran sentados en el banco de un parque.

Todavía no logran encontrar a la dichosa familia que Alice se empeña en buscar. Jasper no la entiende mucho, para él están bien así. Los dos solos, moviéndose de un lado para el otro, como aquellas hojas marrones.

Jasper la abraza y deposita un suave beso en su lisa cabellera. El pelo de Alice es suave y le hace cosquillas. Le gusta esa sensación, ese amor que siente cuando está a su lado, esa paz, esa tranquilidad. Alice es todo lo que alguna vez quiso.

A pesar de aquello, Jasper tiene miedo ¿Y si ella se cansa de él? ¿Y si él vuelve a equivocarse y no puede dejar la sangre humana? ¿Y si ella se va con el próximo otoño?

Pero con lo que él no cuenta es con que ella, la pequeña y pura Alice, lo mire a los ojos profundamente y lo bese de una manera tan pasional, como asegurándole que su amor es como el tronco de un árbol, las hojas pueden irse y venir con cada estación, pero el tronco, el amor, siempre estaría allí.

Y cosas como esas hacen que Jasper la ame cada día más. Porque pueden estar en otoño, en invierno, en verano o en primavera, pero Alice siempre logra convertir sus días en algo maravilloso.


End file.
